Too Good To Live
by badgirl1990
Summary: Diego Alcazar thinks about who Georgie Jones was, the love that he had for her, and how she was too good to live right after he strangles her to death in the park.


Too Good To Live 

Written By: bad girl 1990

Author's Summary: Diego Alcazar thinks about who Georgie Jones was, the love that he had for her, and how she was too good to live right after he strangles her to death in the park.

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital. I took this story down and reposted it because there were some parts of it I did not like and wanted to redo again. I want only positive reviews and constructive criticism and no flames. Anyway please read the story and enjoy it and thanks a lot!

Diego Alcazar loved being the Text Message Killer. He enjoyed being able to stalk his victims and torment them through text messages on their cell phones right before he snuck up behind them and killed them without any of them knowing who their murder was or why he had targeted them. It was fun for him to see the fear in his victims' eyes, smell the smell of their terror of him in the air, and hear the panic in their voices whenever he was near them. The best part of all was that the citizens of Port Charles now lived in a world of anger, bewilderment, confusion, depression, fear, guilt, hostility, resentment, shock, terror, and uncertainty since no one knew who the Text Message Killer was or when he or she would strike next and he was the cause of it. All of them deserved it especially after the horrible way that they had treated his father and let his murder walk away from justice. That was why he felt no remorse for killing Leticia Juarez or Emily Bowen Quartermaine. Leticia had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time and she had seen his face so he had killed her in order to shut her up and he had murdered Emily in cold blood for the sins of her brother Jason Morgan. Things would get even better for him after he had killed Alexis Davis, Carly Jacks, Maxie Jones, and Sam McCall. All of them deserved to die for who they were and the crimes that they had committed against his family since Alexis had killed his uncle Luis, Carly had broken his father's heart, Maxie had him sent to prison, and Sam had shot him and left him for dead and Diego was positive that the world would become a better place without the four of them in it. The only person who had not deserved to have been killed by him was Georgie Jones and her death was the only one that he wished that he could take back.

Georgie Jones had captivated him with her light brown hair, her brown eyes, her glossy pink lips, her beautiful smile, her perfect complexion, and her cheerful nature. She was beautiful, smart, funny, kind, warm, gentle, caring, forgiving, giving, loving, trusting, honest, patient, generous, compassionate, well-mannered, serious, mature, responsible, brave, loyal, strong, and trustworthy with a good heart and a strong value of morals. There had not been a single selfish bone in her entire body. She had accepted people for who they were, befriended others easily, considered other people's needs before her own, did the right thing, gave good advice, helped out others, and was good towards everyone even him especially after he had not deserved it. Her ability to see people for who they really were and the good inside of them and her belief that everyone deserved to have a second chance had never ceased to amaze him. She was a confidant, a dreamer, a good daughter, a good sister, a good cousin, a good student, a good person, a good friend, a hard worker, and a peacemaker. She had been the people pleaser who never knew who to say " no" to anyone.

How could have such an angel like her have existed in this cruel, sick, and twisted world anyway?

Georgie had accepted him for who he was, become his friend, cared about him, defended him to others when he had deserved it, and had been there for him whenever he had needed her to be there for him the most. She had attempted to help him discover who his real biological father was and find his mother, supported his relationship to Brook Lynn Ashton, and tried to make him feel like he was welcomed in town when he had first come to Port Charles. She had chased after him when he had let her go after he had abducted her and gotten him to turn himself over to the police since she had not wanted to see him die and saved his life from his own stupidity and had done her best to get the judge to go easy on him at his trial. Somehow she had forgiven him after he had almost gotten Dillon Quartermaine and Lucas Jones sent to prison, drugged her with dangerous chemicals, kidnapped her and held her hostage at gunpoint, snapped naked pictures of Brook Lynn, terrorized her friends, her sister, and her as the PCU Stalker, and did his best with Lulu Spencer to break up her marriage to Dillon which still amazed him since no one else had. The letters that she had sent to him while he was in prison were the only things that had kept him sane. Through her letters he had been able to find out more about who she was and what her likes and dislikes were and keep his friendship with her alive. Her letters had been a source of comfort to him during his time behind bars.

It had been Georgie's acceptance of who he was, her belief in him, her concern for him, her desire for him to be happy, and her endless amount of boundless compassion and kindness towards him that had caused Diego to fall in love with her in the first place. Diego had slowly allowed himself to belief that Georgie would come to see Dillon for who he really was and that he was no good for her and dump him and hope that Georgie would eventually fall in love with him and get together with him. Then the two of them would be able to go to college together, date, become engaged, and get married in a big church wedding in front of all of their family and friends. He would be a good husband to Georgie and work hard to feed and clothe her, give her the two-story house with a grill for cookouts and a swimming pool in the backyard and the white picket fence for the dog that she had always wanted, and help her pay the bills. Hopefully they would have a little girl with Georgie's light brown hair, brown eyes, brains, and big heart and after their children were all grown and they had grandchildren of their own to spoil to rotten he would take her traveling to Europe. Eventually the two of them would grow old and die together.

Diego had often daydreamed about how he would shower her with gifts, take her out to dinner or to see a movie, or the incredible sex that the two of them would have one day together. He had been devastated after he had found out that she had married Dillon but he had refused to let it ruin it his hope. All he had wanted back then was her.

He had secretly been ecstatic every time Georgie and him had accidentally run into each other around Port Charles after he had been released from prison on parole. The two of them would run into each other on the docks or in Kelly's Diner, General Hospital, PCU University, or the park. Every time they did the two of them would stop and talk for a while before they would go on their own separate ways and Diego would look forward to their next encounter. Two insistences that stuck out on the top of his mind were when he had caught Georgie from almost falling on a slippery wet floor at Kelly's Diner and the time that the two of them had run into each other in the hallway with only towels on. Of course during that one Dillon had walked in on yet another awkward scene between the two of them like he had always had.

Dillon had started to get jealous of Georgie's friendship with him and ordered Georgie to stay away from him much to Diego's anger Who had he Dillon thought he was to tell Georgie who she was allowed and not allowed to be friends with him? Dillon never had the right to tell her what to say or do. Of course he was allowed to accept Lulu for who she was, be friends with her, care about her, defend her to Georgie, and hang out with her despite her attempts to make Georgie look bad in Dillon's eyes, her obvious growing romantic feelings for Dillon and her jealously of who Georgie was and life or blow up at Georgie whenever he felt like it because she was his stepsister. However Georgie had been unable to stay away from Diego no matter how hard she tried to even when Diego insisted it was too dangerous for her to be around him after she almost got hit by a car and shot at the carnival along with Jessie Beaudry because of him.

Then Dillon had run off to the Markham Islands after Luke Spencer and Robert Scorpio despite his promise to take Georgie to her senior prom and Diego had taken her to it instead. Georgie had looked beautiful in her red prom dress. He had been on top of the world dancing with Georgie on the dance floor and getting kissed by her until Dillon and Lulu appeared out of nowhere and Dillon brought him back down to earth by punching him.

Diego had been unable to accept Dillon for who he was and he had hated him with a burning passion. He was a movie-obsessed idiot who could not keep his pants closed even if it killed him and had never been worthy of Georgie. Dillon did not know who she was and the type of person that she was or the right way to her and he had treated her like crap. He had never trusted Georgie. Why else would he have called her names, insulted her, yelled at her, argued with her, broken her heart, and cheated on her by sleeping with Lulu after Lulu had lied to him about seeing the two of them sleeping together even though they had not when Diego had taken her skinny dipping while he was still married to Georgie? It also had not been the first time that he had cheated on her or made her cry to begin with.

How many times had Diego lost count for wanting to beat up Dillon and cutting his heart out for all of the times that he had caused Georgie to cry?

Still he had been proud of Georgie when she had stood up to Dillon after she had confronted both Lulu and him that day outside of Kelly's Diner about Lulu's lie to him and him cheating on her with Lulu.

The only thing that he regretted about the deal that he had made with Lulu to break up Dillon and Georgie was all of the pain that he had helped cause Georgie to feel. However he did not regret that Georgie had turned to him for comfort and had proven that she had actually accepted him for who he was, cared about him, and felt a huge attraction towards him. One of the best times of his life had been the when she had dated him. He had often taken her out to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner, for ice cream, or to get coffee or went to the arcade, the bowling alley, clubs, the mall, the miniature golf course, the movie theater, or the skating alley with her. Once Georgie had even dragged him to go stargazing with her and afterwards the two of them had gone to watch the ships dock in the harbor.

His best memory of their brief time together was when the two of them had a picnic and later went swimming and him and her had almost had sex. Their sexual attraction of each other had been intense and Georgie had been hot and passionate. He could still remember how silky her hair had felt when he had stroked it with his hands, how beautiful her brown eyes had looked, her smell, how she had tasted like when he had kissed her, how her touch had set his skin on fire, and how much of a hurry the two of them had been to take off one another's clothes. Who knew the faint scent of cherry shampoo and the faint taste of Coke and strawberry lip gloss that was Georgie's lips would have been so addicting? It had intoxicated him and he had never been able to get enough of kissing Georgie's lips. However the two of them had stopped before they had actually had sex since Diego had wanted to be the only guy going through Georgie's head during their first time and Georgie had been confused way he had wanted her when he was able to have any girl he wanted and had not wanted to use them and their first time as revenge sex against Dillon and Lulu. Diego and Georgie had made a promise to each other to wait so that their first time would only be about them and Diego knew that it would make their first time special for the both of them.

Then Dillon had shown up and ruined it all since the two of them had gotten back together shortly after that. Still things were never the same between Dillon and Georgie after that especially after the aftermath of Lulu's brief pregnancy and her decision to have an abortion and the major impact it had had on Dillon and Georgie had been touched when Diego had told her that he had accepted her for who she was, cared about her, loved her, and refused to give up on them. He might have had another chance to try to make things work out between Georgie and him if only he had not been shot by Sam.

Then again he seriously doubted it since he had never wanted his father's business to hurt Georgie and he would have put her in danger if he had continued to pursue her which was something that he had never wanted to do.

Georgie had been one of the few people according to his father who had grieved for his supposed death after Sam had shot him and had talked about who he was and everything he could have had if only he had not been killed to the people he had been close to.

It was Georgie's desire to save others that had finally gotten her killed in the end. He had accepted Georgie for who she was, cared about her, and had been in love with her and he knew that he always would be which was why she had not been one of his intended targets. However she had gotten a text message from him that was meant for her sister and had shown up in the park in an attempt to find out who he was and catch him to save her sister from him. She had seen his face and he had had to kill her in order to shut her up. It had never been revenge for Sage since he had forgiven her long ago for her part in his cousin's death and Georgie had always been more than capable of punishing herself with her own guilt over it than he ever could punish her for it. Georgie had deserved much better from him than to be strangled to death and have her dead body be left in the snow and he knew it but there was nothing he could do to change what he had done no matter how much he wanted to.

Georgie had had her whole life ahead of her. She had been in college, worked part time as a waitress at Kelly's Diner, volunteered as a candy stripper at General Hospital, had a crush on that computer geek Damien Spinelli, and planned to spend her junior year abroad in Europe. Now she would never be able to go because of him. She would never again celebrate the holidays with her family and friends, drink a hot chocolate, eat pizza, go shopping with her friends, help someone out, read a book, write a story, stargaze, or watch the snow fall on the ground from her bedroom window. She would never graduate from college, become a journalist, get married, have kids, or live in that house of her dreams. She would never see old age. He had taken everything from her and he wished he could give it all back to her.

It was Georgie's desire to save others that had finally gotten her killed in the end. He had accepted Georgie for who she was, cared about her and had been in love with her and he knew that he always would be which was why she had not been one of his intended targets. Even he had not become sick and twisted enough to harm the young woman who had meant so much to him no matter how insane some people would now claim him to be. However she had gotten a text message from him that was meant for her sister and had shown up in the park in an attempt to find out who he was, bring him to justice for his crimes, and catch him to save her sister's life from him. She had seen his face and he had had to kill her in order to shut her up. It had never been revenge for Sage since he had forgiven her long ago for her part in his cousin's death and Georgie had always been more capable of punishing herself with her own guilt over it than he ever could punish her for it. Georgie had deserved much better from him than to be strangled to death and have her dead body be left in the snow and he knew it but there was nothing he could do to change what he had done no matter how much he had wanted to.

Georgie had had her whole life ahead of her. She had attended college, babysat for Alexis Davis, Elizabeth Webber, and Nikolas Cassadine, crushed hard on that computer geek Damien Spinelli, worked part time as a waitress at Kelly's Diner, volunteered as a candy stripper at General Hospital, and had planned to spend her junior year abroad in Europe. Now she would never be able to go because of him. She would never again celebrate the holidays with her family and friends, drink a hot chocolate, eat pizza, go shopping with her friends, help someone out, read a book, write a story, stargaze, or watch the snow fall on the ground from her bedroom window. She would never graduate from college, become a journalist, get married, have kids, or live in that her dream house. She would never have grandchildren of her own to spoil rotten or see old age. He had taken everything from her and he wished he could give it all back to her.

Diego would never forget the petite light brown-haired and brown-eyed teenage girl with the bright outlook on life and cheerful demeanor who always had a book or her laptop on her and was known to carry around one of the heaviest book bags known to imaginable. He would always recall the person who had accepted him for who he was, been his only real friend, cared about him, defended him, forgave him when others had not, gave him a second chance, helped him out whenever he had needed it, made him laugh and smile, spent time with him, and unwittingly won his heart. Angels, books, the smell of cherry shampoo, letters, picnics, red prom dresses, slippery floors, swimming, towels, and the taste of Coke and strawberry lip gloss would forever have a special place in his heart. He would never forget Georgie's beauty, intelligence, sense of humor, kindness, gentleness, warmth, honesty, patience, generosity, seriousness, maturity, sense of responsibility, bravery, loyalty, or strength. All of the potential that he had often told her that she had had that had now gone to waste because of him. Just like how he would never forget the sight of the brief look of happiness in her eyes when she had realized that he was still alive before it had turned to anger, sadness, and then finally fear before he killed her or the sound of her struggle to try to breathe while he strangled her to death nor that her blood would always be on his hands.

Georgie had made the world a better place and touched a lot of people's lives because of who she was and her brilliance, natural goodness, sweetness, and talents. Diego had made the world a darker place to live in now since he had taken her out of it forever. Nineteen had been for Georgie to die. Diego had never been deserved or worthy of Georgie either. He had attacked and betrayed her in the worst way possible by killing her and this time apologizing or begging for forgiveness would never fix what he had done.

His only consolation is that she was too good to be allowed to live and he did her a favor by killing her since he had spared her from having to go through any further pain in life.

Her death would always be the only one that he would ever regret.

The End

Author's Note: Feel free to let me know how bad it may suck so I can try to improve it. Please review. Thanks a lot!


End file.
